


A Warm Embrace

by Pelican_writes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: Hajime and Nagito have been together for five years now; they need some time together. When Hajime brings Nagito on a surprise date, Nagito gets a little more than he bargained for..
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	A Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month!

Nagito Komaeda was a busy man, although he would never admit it. He was chock full of work due to running his own bakery and trying to help his boyfriend around the house. Hajime had moved in with Nagito two years ago, but Nagito had tried hard to convince Hajime that moving in with him wouldn't be worth it. After all, who would want to live with somebody so trash like Nagito? Nagito didn't want Hinata-kun to have to live with somebody as awful as him, but Hajime wouldn't relent. Nagito loved this man so much, that's why he wished Hinata-kun didn't love him. He couldn't let something happen to him. 

Hajime Hinata was a busy man. He spent a lot of time at the future foundation, a organization formed to "enhance society for a better future" meaning that he rarely had any time to him and his boyfriend. They hadn't been on a date in two months, instead opting to just have cozy late nights at home. They were happy like this, but Hajime would be lying if he said that he didn't miss those dates. They had been together for five years come today, and he wasn't going to waste it. He had planned a surprise date for Nagito tomorrow, along with an other present for their anniversary.

It was a Saturday night, 5:05 pm to be exact when Nagito got off his shift at his bakery and walked to Hajime's and his apartment two blocks away. His shift was shorter than usual due to his employee named Makoto Naegi insisted on taking an extra shift. He hadn't been given a reason, but Nagito was happy to oblige. He loved his bakery, but he wanted some time to hang out with Hajime. The issue was that Hajime was almost never home before 7:30, but at least he would have some time to himself before Hajime got home.

"Hinata-kun? Are you home?" Nagito asked, knowing that Hajime would almost certainly still be at work.

".."

When Nagito got no response, he walked into their apartment and put his bag down on the counter. He started to take off his jacket when he was ambushed from behind with a warm embrace.

"H-Hinata-kun!?" Exclaimed a surprised Nagito.

"Hi Nagi.."

"You scared me."

"Sorry! I just couldn't wait for you to get home."

"Its okay.." Said the taller boy, pulling Hajime into a warm hug.

"Why are you home so early though?" Asked the cloudy haired boy.

"I could ask the same of you.."

"I asked first."

"Fine.. We're going on a date!"

"A-a date? Where are we going?" Asked a confused Nagito.

"You'll find out!"

"B-but why? I'm happy to go, but I don't want you to take time off work for tr-trash like me.." Nagito mumbled.

"How many times do I have to say it? You're not trash."

"..."

"Lets go get ready for our date."

After picking out something nice but comfortable to wear, Hajime and Nagito walked out of their apartment hand in hand. Nagito was in a cozy yet slightly fancy gray-wool sweater which he knew was one of Hajime's favorites while Hajime was wearing one of his many white dress shirts with a green and brown jacket with green gloves. It was very cold out, so they brought an extra layer and hats in Nagito's bag in case.

"You know Hinata-kun, you're gonna have to tell me where we are going sooner than later."

"Do you want to know?"

"..Hm. Give me a clue." Nagito insisted.

"It has something to do with one of our old classmates back in college."

"Hmm.. I'm not sure. i guess I'll let you surprise me."

"I hope you like it.." Hajime said nervously fiddling with his fingers. Of course, Hajime had no reason to worry. After all, Nagito was honored that somebody as incredible and hopeful as Hajime loved such trash like him, or so Nagito said. Of course, Hajime would never have any of this, and would try to get Nagito to value himself more, especially after the _incident_ that happened two years ago. He had gotten better as he took new medicine, but Hajime still couldn't manage to convince his boyfriend that he was worth it. Tonight, he decided, he would change that.

"I'm sure I'll love it! You should worry about having fun yourself! I'm not worth the effort." Nagito explained calmly.

It still baffled Hajime how Nagito could self-deprecate so casually. He could never understand how such a perfect boy could hate himself so much.

"Stop it."

"Hm?"

"You're self-deprecating again. Stop it."

".."

"Come on, we're almost there."

Hajime took Nagito's hand and told him to close his eyes. Nagito was hesitant, but he trusted Hajime enough and the streets were pretty empty so he complied.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Nagito slowly opened his eyes, His vision briefly hazy before seeing a bright light that said "Hanamura diner".

"I-It's not much but I know you wanted to go here for a while.." Said a nervous Hajime.

"It's wonderful Hinata-kun.."

"Happy anniversary, Nagi."

The two of them walked into the fancy diner hand in hand, getting a warm welcome and quickly being sat down at a candle lit table. Hajime sat parallel to Nagito, staring lovingly into the other boy's cloudy eyes.

"Thank you for caring about trash like me Hinata-kun.."

"You're not trash. I love you for a reason Nagi.."

"..."

"Nagi?"

"Thank you Hinata-kun."

"Why do you still call me by my last name? I've told you that you can call me by my first name."

"But I'm not worthy of such an honor Hinata-kun! I still don't understand why you would choose me over anybody else." Nagito said.

"Why do you try so hard to put yourself down?" Asked Hajime.

"Because it's the truth!"

"Bullshit." Said a dead-panned Hajime.

"Wh-what?"

"I said bullshit. You're the smartest, cutest, kindest person I know, not to mention you're hot. You love me right? You trust me right? I love you, so please love yourself." Hajime pleaded.

"..."

".."

"I love you so much.."

Hajime just responded by placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips.

\------TW: Homophobic language, mentions of HIV------

"Get a fucking room you f*gs!"

Nagito and Hajime froze in shock. 

"Yeah, I fucking said it you f*ggot. Take your HIV elsewhere!" Said a lady who looked to be in her 60s.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Asked a bewildered Hajime.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong with you!" Boomed a voice from behind the lady.

"I-"

"No, don't answer. Your homophobic ass is trying to ruin these two boys anniversary because you are jealous of the fact that they have a stable relationship. I don't tolerate homophobia in my goddamn restaurant. Get the fuck out!" Yelled Teruteru.

"B-But I reserved thi-"

"I couldn't care less. Homophobia will not be tolerated. Leave. My. Restaurant."

"FINE THEN YOU BITCH!" Shrieked the lady before storming out.

"I'm so sorry about that guys.. She won't be seen in here ever again. Have your drinks on the house."

"Th-Thank you.."

Hajime saw that Nagito was crying so he got up to sit next to his boyfriend. He pressed his lips to Nagito's and affectionately wrapped his boyfriend in a warm embrace. Burying his head in Nagito's chest, he gently said:

"It's okay babe.. I'll never leave you.. I don't care what anybody says."

Nagito sniffed and said "I know b-but.. It just reminds me of h-high school.."

"It'll be okay.. I love you so much.

Nagito just sobbed into his boyfriends shirt. Hajime stroked Nagito's cloudy hair, planting gentle kisses on his boyfriend forehead lovingly to comfort him.

"I'll be right back Nagi, I just have to use the bathroom."

"Okay Hinata-kun.."

Oj slurper >>> Gaymer girl

Oj slurper: AAAAAAAAA HELP

Gaymer girl:??

Oj slurper: So I um maybe might possibly be planning to propose to Nagito tonight (0/////0)

Gaymer girl: HOLY SHIT

Gaymer girl: GO HAJIME

Oj slurper: So I took him to Teruteru's new restaurant right, and I'm planning to have a romantic dinner than some ice cream then propose but some bitch in her fucking karen haircut calls us f*gs while we were having a moment and now hes really sad and im really nervous I just have the rign burning a hole in my pocket and he will probably say no should I just wait should I nt propose I'm just cowarding in the fucking bathroom right now like a dumbass and hes just there by himself hes just gonna say no hes gonna says dfno fhhelp 

Gaymer girl: 1) fuck off karen  
2) he probably wont say no he's madly in love with u  
3) if u don't ask you'll never know  
4) r u okay? u almost never misspell

Oj slurper: Sorry am just panicgking 

Gaymer girl: It’ll be fine. Go get ur mans Haji 

Oj slurper: ty chi

Oj slurper is offline

Gaymer girl: They grow up so fast,,,,,

\------End of TW------

Hajime left the bathroom and made his way back to Nagito where he saw his boyfriend sitting up, waiting to eat the platter of sushi thay sat infront of him.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know?" Hajime said, slight amusement creeping on to his face.

“It was the polite thing to do!”

“I appreciate it Nagi..”

Hajime sat down and started eating his sushi. The two boys were so engrossed in the food that they barely even spoke.

“This is incredible Hinata-kun!”

“Agreed!” Said Hajime, still chewing on his food. “How does the octopus taste?”

Nagito put the octopus in question in between his chopsticks and held it up to Hajime.

“Here, have some!” Nagito said, putting the food in his boyfriends mouth.

“Nagi!” Laughed Hajime, swallowing the octopus. A silence flew upon the two of them as their gazes met. “Are you feeling better?”

“You shouldn’t worry about me!”

“As your boyfriend, it is pretty much my job to worry about you. You’d do the same for me, so I should for you. Now, answer the question. Are you doing any better?”

“Honestly? I still feel a little bit like shit, but being here with you with this great food does help a lot.” Nagito responded truthfully. 

“Well, I’m at least glad we’re still having fun. It still feels weird to know we’ve been together for five years now, but I wouldn’t have it any other way..” Hajime said lovingly looking into the other boy’s silky eyes. 

“....Speaking of which, I haven’t given you your gift yet, although you probably don’t want anything that I give you..” Nagito said.

“You’re self deprecating again.. What’s the present?”

“O-Oh.. It’s n-not much but I hope you l-like it!” Nagito replied, handing Hajime a brown and green scarf that he had in his bag. It was embroidered with a subtle but beautiful pattern and the ends had a red tint.

“It’s so soft.. Thank you Nagi, I love it!” 

“A-Are you sure? I st-still have the receipt here of you don’t like it but it reminded me of your eyes..”

“It’s perfect. I’m.. I’m going to give you your gift a bit later i-if that’s okay..” Hajime said.

“Of course! Trash like me can wait!” Nagito replied, Hajime not picking up on the self deprecation due to being lost in his own nervousness. He was having second thoughts about proposing, not because that didn’t love Nagito, but because they were afraid of ruining such a perfect relationship.

“Here is the check sir.” Said their waitress.

“I’ll p-“

“Thank you!” Said Nagito, paying the bill and cutting off Hajime.

The couple got up and walked outside, grabbing each others hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

“You didn’t have to do that Nagi.. I brought you there, I should’ve paid.”

“It’s okay! I’ll probably find some money on the ground anyways, it’s no big deal.” Nagito said with a nonchalant expression on his face.

“Fine, but I pay for dessert.

"Ooh! What's for desert?"

"Hmm.. I was gonna get some ice cream from that new place that opened a week ago but it might boo cold.. We could get cookies at the place you like?" Hajime said, asking Nagito which he'd prefer.

"Ice cream sounds great!"

"Ice cream it is then."

Hajime and Nagito walked hand in hand down the dimly lit streets, taking in the beautiful scenery as they wallowed in each others warmth. It reminded Nagito of their first date, five years back. They were walking around town a few blocks from here on a late night, when Nagito brought Hajime to the top of this beautiful tower than was on the outskirts of town. It apparently was built hundreds of years ago but was restored and became a more obscure tourist attraction. They had been staring out over the horizon, talking about what they would do once they got out of college. He vividly remembered looking at Hajime as a cool breeze flew gently by. It was a sight to be hold, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the horizon was lit up with streetlights and stars. He remembered when Hajime shivered when a bad breeze came, and how Nagito pulled Hajime in for a hug. The warmth that radiated off of Hajime and Nagito warmed each others hearts. They weren't official yet; Nagito couldn't even tell if Hajime like him back or if was wishful thinking, but when he stared into Hajime's eyes he knew that he was in love. The kiss they shared was gentle, and Hajime was the one who initiated it which surprised Nagito. Nagito felt better around Hajime. Nagito felt warm. Nagito felt loved.

Hajime sat deep in thought, reminiscing on their first date as well. If all went as planned, they would be up on the tower soon just like their first date. He had the proposal planned out, all he needed to do was do it. But what if Nagito said no? What if Nagito wasn't ready for that kind of commitment? What if.. Nagito would never be ready? Or worse, what if Hajime wasn't ready? No, he was panicking right now. He needed to calm down. Just focus on the now. Just focus on th-

"What flavor do you want Hinata-kun?"

"Oh! Umm.. I'll just have m-mango."

"Ok! 1 small mango and one small raspberry please." Nagito said to the man behind the counter.

"You can go sit down Nagito, I'll pay."

"Ok Hinata-kun."

Nagito took a seat, feeling truly lucky to have such a great boyfriend. He would never understand why Hinata would choose him of all people, but he was really glad he did. When he was with Hinata-kun he felt at peace.

"Here Nagi." Said Hajime, handing Nagito his cone.

"Ah! Thank you Hinata-kun." Said Nagito, snapping out of his thoughts.

The two boys started eating their ice cream, sitting next to each other as Hajime leaned on Nagito's shoulder.

"I love you Hinata-kun.."

"Love you too babe."

Once the boys finished eating, they walked outside only to find it was freezing outside.

"Ah! It's f-freezing!" Nagito exclaimed. 

"D-do you wanna sh-share a scarf?" Hajime replied, equally as cold.

"Sure.."

The boys huddled for warmth, walking down the empty street towards the edge of town.

"Hinata-kun, where are we going?"

"It's.. It's a surprise!"

"Okay.." Nagito said, curious as to what Hajime was planning.

A few minutes later the tower came in to view.

"Don't tell me.."

"I wanted to make this date special so were going back to the tower.."

"I love you Hinata-kun, I love you so much."

Hajime planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek in response. 

They walked to the tower, hand in hand as the waited for the elevator.

"It says this place is closed..?" Nagito said.

"Don't worry, I'm friends with the owner and I asked him."

"If you did that.. That probably means my assumption is correct that you asked Makoto to take my shift?" Nagito said, recalling the events from earlier in the night.

"Hehe yeah, I did." Hajime replied truthfully, scratching the back of his head.

The elevator beeped to indicate it had arrived.

They walked into the elevator, Nagito removing himself from the scarf arrangement they had going on. When they reached the top, Nagito's breath was caught in his throat.

"It's beautiful.."

"Just like you Nagi.."

Nagito blushed at Hajime's compliment as Hajime walked forwards, glancing off into the horizon. Nagito walked next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes the stars remind me of you, Nagi."

"H-How so?"

"I'm not sure.. For a start they are pretty, and they feel like something bigger than I am. Ever since I feel in love with you, I felt like I was part of something bigger than me. You felt like something I was missing all my life and when I found you I felt whole. You've always been there for when I needed it and for when I didn't. You've loved me in sickness and health, and that has made me the happiest I have ever been. I always felt like a lost cause until I met you, when you helped me believe in myself more. I have so much to learn from you, and I want that to never change. You're the prettiest, kindest, smartest, most loving person I know. I will never abandon you, and I hope you will do the same. I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that. The stars feel eternal, but your love feels eternal too. Never have I felt so warm in my heart than when I'm with you. I love you more than you can imagine. I'm willing to risk my chances and live with your luck cycle. You are not trash, and I never want you to believe that. I love you so much. I g-guess what I am trying to say is.. Nagito Komaeda, the light of my life, will you marry me?" Hajime said, getting down on one knee and taking the ring out of his pocket.

"H-H-Hinata-kun?!?!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I get it if you wanna say no I shouldn't have a-" Hajime rambled, speaking very fast and panicked.

Nagito started crying, pressing his lips to Hajime's to shut him up.

"N-Nagi?"

"Yes! Yes! I love you so much, I must be the luckiest person alive for you to choose tr- somebody like me! Yes, yes, yes!"

Nagito pulled Hajime into his embrace. Nagito's hugs were truly the warmest.

\--BONUS SCENE--

Soul bro 1 >>> Soul bro 2

Soul bro 1: You any good at writing speeches?

Soul bro 1: Cause you might wanna get started on a best mans one

Soul bro 2: HOLY SHIT

Soul bro 2: ARE YOU AND NAGITO GETTING MARRIED?

Soul bro 1: Yes! I asked him yesterday I'm so happy,,

Soul bro 1: Also, don't be surprised when Gundham catches the bouquet ;)

Soul bro 2: Shut up! He doesn't like me like that!

Soul bro 1: Sure dude, sure.


End file.
